I want to know about you
by OfInkandFeather
Summary: After her trip in the Johto region, May, along with Harley and Solidad, intends to participate to the contests of the Kalos region. Of course, Drew will be there, too. But somehow, things will change for the two coordinators. Drew's shell is about to collapse, thanks to a surprinsing character, who emerges from his past. - Contestshipping
1. Looking for you in the sky

When May opened her eyes, she only saw a blue landscape. Sky melting with sea, sea melting with sky. An absolute and uniform color, shining with the sun, dancing with the waves. A few clouds studded the sky, however they weren't able to stop the beautiful light of the sun. A cool breeze blew on May's hair, and she felt so good that she could easily have felt asleep, if her Beautifly hadn't choose that moment to land near to her head. She jumped, surprised, at its sight. Her Pokemon seemed to be nervous, and she understood why. So the girl stood up from her chair and took it in her arms with a gentle smile.

"You're nervous, aren't you, Beautifly ?... Yeah, I know, it's a new region. And we'll meet many new Pokemons. It's so bad that I had to drop Munshlax, Venusaur and Wartortle at home. But I'm sure Max will take care of them. Don't you think so ?" Beautifly nodded, reassured while she touched its head. "We'll have to do our best if wewant them to be proud of us ! There will be so many contests in this region ! Oooh, Beautifly !... I want so much to arrive !"

Holding Beautifly as they were dancing, she began to whirl slowly. Even though she didn't want her friends to know about it, she was over excited at the thought of a new region. She had heard many things about the Pokemon she was about to find there. Her only regret was to discover them without Max or Ash. Her young brother was about to start his own journey as a trainer, and so she didn't expected him to follow her ; he has been waiting for so long. Ash, on the other hand, was... Somewhere, in fact. May didn't know where exactly. It was Ash-style : he travelled, with his loyal Pikachu, and her friend was never aware of where he was and for how many time he could be there. One time, they have meet in Sinnoh, while she was making a break with her Johto's journey. But after that, he went on another region, and so she did.

"See, Beautifly, when we'll find a computer, we'll call Max to know how he's doing with the others. What do you think about that ?" Beautifly flight gracefully around her, enthousiastic. May called her other Pokemons out of their Pokeballs, and asked cheerfully. "So, everybody ? Want to arrive to Kalos region ?"

They all shouted joyfully. Blazeken crossed his red arms, smiling ; Beautifly spinned in the sky ; Glaceon was touching his trainer's legs, just like Skitty, wanting her to take them in her arms. She caressed their furs gently, and gave them all some Pokeblocks. After eating, they all played on the ship's deck. Blazeken glanced at them to avoid them from getting near to the railing.

"Well, it looks like you're taking care of your Pokemons, May."

"Solidad !" May screamed in an acute voice, jumping. "You surprised me !"

"Sorry, I thought you've seen me," the ginger-haired girl laughed nicely. "I talked with the captain. We will land in about one hour. Kalos's coasts would be seen in a moment."

"Really ? That's... Cool."

They said nothing for a while. May was a bit impressed by Solidad's presence. Even though they used to travelled together, in Johto, and to fight one against the other, May could never say she was a friend. Or maybe yes, in a certain way : she was a mentor, a rival, and a friend. But still, they never talked much and there was a distance between the two girls.

"Err, Solidad... ? What do you know about Kalos ?"

"Not much, honestly. I'veheard about a Pokemon type specific to the region, and also that, thanks to some kind of stones, some Pokemons could reach a new evolve if they loved their trainer enough. But I don't if those were legends or true facts. We'll see."

"Yeah, I've heard about it too... But it looks strange, don't you think so ?"

"They maybe think the same about us."

"Sure..."

"We could ask Drew, when we meet. It has been quite a long time he's in Kalos. Maybe he learned about those rumors."

May began to breath heavily at the nound of Drew. He was her biggest rival, but also the boy she learned more with after her departure from Ash's company. However, he was kind of -how to say ?- distant with her. He always was. Drew gave her advices, he gave her roses after a victory, he used to be kind with her. But he never said what he thought abut her. Solidad have said, one day, that he might feel something more than "friendship" after seeing her becoming more and more powerful. Harley also told a few times they were boyfriends. Things that May could not confirm. But onthe other hand, she didn't know well what she felt for him.

"What do you think he meant when he explained he had familial things to do... ?"

"I have no idea. I never heard about Drew's family. And you ?"

"Neither I do."

"See. There's a land, at the horizon. Come on, May, we should arrange our luggage and call Harley."

"He's always in his room ?" May muttered lowly, half-amused.

Solidad nodded. May's Pokemons returned to their respective Pokeballs and the two girls walked to find their rooms again. While Solidad went out to call Harley and made him remember the trip was almost over, May sat down on her bed. She had already arranged her bag this morning. Now, excitation was sendind her sudden fits of nervosity. There was only one idea running in her head.

Soon, she would discover a new world. Soon, she would live new adventures. Soon, she would meet Drew again.


	2. The Sveawile Girl

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Pokemon character, but Diana is my invention. **

**Chapter 2 : The Sveawile Girl**

May hadn't seen so many people in the same place since the last Grand Festival. In Cyllage City's port, the young girl could not say who had been in the ship with her or who was waiting for a friend. Peolple aroung her hugged themselves when they found a familiar face, or called out a name. As a consequence, she was pushed on each side by hurried people. She wasn't tall enough to see where Harley and Solidad were driving her, but she secretly hoped in was a discreet place, far away from this one. So of course, when she saw their destination, she felt quite disappointed. It was just a kind of stone bench, on the beach near to the port. Sure, there was less agitation ; but the frenzy crowd had been replaced by noisy children, and after a long trip like hers, she would have loved to find a quiet place, or maybe a room where she could relax a moment before starting to visit Cyllage City. But something prevented her from sleeping.

_Drew. _

Solidad has said that he had promised her to come and join them. That sounded logical : he was in Kalos since a few weeks, so he might know where they should go. May didn't know however if the green-eyed boy had lived in Cyllage City those last weeks. Maybe he had to travel so that they could meet again, and May thought she didn't want to be a weight to him. But, she remembered, _he_ was the one who proposed to join them ; so it was not any obligation. Drew would never have come if he didn't want to. He wasn't hypocritical : when he loved someone, he showed it ; when he hated someone, he showed it. Seeing his attitude with Solidad or Harley was a proof of his sincerity. May was maybe the only one he never expressed clearly his feelings, but who cared ? Well, she cared. Just like her mom, just like her friends, just like her companions. But she was so innocent that she never asked herself what she thought about it ; and the reverse was true.

"D'you know when he's supposed to arrive ?", Harley enquired, a little bit annoyed.

"Not really", Solidad replied calmly. "But Drew is not the kind of boy who promise to come and finally disappoint you."

"...I never thought that !", the purple-haired boy retorted, blushing as a child would if his parents had seen him doing stupidities.

May nodded lowly at Solidad's answer. She always found the words to make things peaceful. May was not as confident as her friend with talking. She never was and would probably never be. It was one of the numerous reasons for her admiration for Solidad.

"It looks like a nice city", she murmured to herself. "Solidad, is there any contest here ?"

"I'm afraid not. From what I've heard, Cyllage City has no contest, but there are other towns in the north or the east, which are famous for theirs."

"Is it true that the rules are different in Kalos ? Is there a real contest where the coordinators have to be in tandems, or using a specific type of Pokemon ?"

"Well", Solidad smiled softly. "I don't know more than you. It looks as we've been listening to the same stories about this region."

"In fact, my brother is much more informed about regions that I do.", May explained confusedly. "I asked him what I knew, that's all."

"Then it might be true. See, May, you should be more self-confident..." Solidad started to say before she was interrupted by Harley.

"Look over there ! Isn't Drew, near to the shop ?"

The two girls spinned in the direction he was showing, and saw nothing. Harley had seen a green-haired girl, and that colour deceived him. The girl was looking forward someone, a Sveawile running at her side. For a moment, the girl glanced in their direction, just as she had felt the weight of their eyes staring at her. But then she told somethingto her Pokemon and ran away. Solidad seemed amused while she said Harley hadn't a good vision. He blushed, upset, and grumbled something about a "little green head...". May smiled, hiding her deception. She would really have loved to see him. So many questions swirled into her head, that it was becoming painful. It was probably an secondary effect of the trip.

"Look there ! This time it's really Drew !"

Harley's scream woke May up from her thoughts. She jumped and turned her head, because Drew was arriving from her right side. When the girl finally recognized his slender silhouette and green hair, she felt her heart beat faster until she ordonned it to calm down. It was a reflex she had developted after being with him in many occasions. And that day, her heart slowed down because May noticed Drew was not alone. The Sveawile Girl was near to him. And Drew didn't look as if she was a fan or anything, he even looked more relaxed than he used to. She saw him smile, even at their distance, and the Sveawile Girl was smiling too.

Harley muttered something like "has he got a girlfriend without saying it to his last one ? what a naughty boy...", but Solidad gave him a glance which could have frozen a fire-type Pokemon.

When Drew arrived in front of his rivals, he first faced May. Still smiling, he welcomed them to the Kalos region and enquired if they have had a good travel. They replied politely some words lire "oh sure" or "it was quite long". But quickly all the interest was catched by the girl, who had stayed behind him while they were chatting. Drew made her a sign so that she came closer to him, and he announced :

"I want to present you someone. Here's Diana."

Diana bowed in front of them and May's heart sank. She was pretty, and something in her graceful movements reminded her of Drew...

"My twin-sister. She studies in Kalos with the Professor Sycamore, and lives in Dendemille Town, on the north-eastern part of Kalos. She knowseverything about Pokemon and their evolves."

"Pleaso, Bro, you're making me blush !... It's a pleasure to meet you all guys. Drew hae talked so much about you ! Let me guess. You're Solidad, the one who won the Grand Festival a few years ago. And you... You wear Cacturne outfits, so you're... Harley !"

Both of the two coordinators gaped at her, surprised. They have never heard about her, but it seemed as she knew everything about them. When Diana turned to see May, her smile became softer.

"And you're May, the girl he can't stop talking me about ! You look as cute as he sai-"

Drew had blushed sharply and he tried to shut his twin up by putting his hand on her mouth. Diana's Sveawile laughed, mockingly, at that sight. Diana was laughing too.

"Sorry, forgot what I just said... "

Harley was the one who reacted faster. May was about to ask why Drew neer said he had a sister, the Cacturne-like boy cheered her up, wanting to make a battle to see if she was as great as her brother. Those were his words, and the girl looked disappointed at his acute voice and strange attitude. But Sveawile glanced at her, to make her agree, and she proposed a battle with two Pokemons, saying it would be more interesting. Harley agreed, of course, without noticing the mischievous light in the trainer and the Pokemon's eyes. Diana called ut another Pokemon of hers, a Mawile, and Harley called his Branette and Wigglytuff.

"Let the battle start !", Drew whispered to May with a strange sparkle in his green eyes.

May thought it was the first time she had ever seen him so happy to watch Harley fighting.


	3. The ennemy you want to forget

**Disclaimer : Except from Diana's character, none are mine. -It would be great, but no.- **

**Chapter 3 : The ennemy you want to forget**

May was still sitting down on the bench when Drew had arrived with Diana. It was funny, somehow, to look at them, to point out each of their similarities and differencies. Drew was naturally taller than his sister, but they shared the same eyes and hair, which danced in her fingers just like when Drew did. They were also very similar in appearance, because of their clothes : Drew and Diana wore the same colors, the only difference was that she wore a skirt and not trousers. Another difference was their attitude : Diana was cheerful, smiling, caring with her Pokemons, and she loved to mck her brother ; on the other hand, Drew was a little bit tense, somehow distant, and he never forgot to have an eye on her. He looked like something was about to happen, but he could not tell what or when. May would have said he was just going a little bit paranoid, but as Diana was having a battle against Harley, she wouldn't have thought it was releving.

However, Diana seemed to be self-confident, and soon May understood why. She was just excellent. Her eyes catched every single mistake Harley could have done, so that it would return against him. Her Mawile and Sveawile were quick and they dodged easily and their attackes never missed their goal. May thought they were very well trained : they were powerful and graceful as well. Just like Drew's, they were beautiful and dangerous at the same time, and Harley became quickly nervous at the sight of his Branette and Wigglytuff being attacked endlessly. As soon as Diana pointed out his weakness, she smirked -and God, how much she looked like her brother at this moment !- and ordonned her Pokemons to attack one last time :

" Sveawile, Shadow Claw ! Mawile, Flash Cannon !"

Both attacks made Branette and Wigglytuff fell K.O., and with an elegance that leave May breathtaken. She had never seen such a beauty, even with Drew's Pokemons.

"She's great," May whispered when the battle ended. "Are you the one who learn her all she knows ?"

"Absolutly not," he replied with a gentle smile, such as it was a compliment. "In fact, she's used to be the one who announce the beginning of Kalos's Grand Festival. And here, there are no fireworks or anything. Someone have to prepare a show with his Pokemons. And Diana is that "someone"."

"How many contests did you say she won ?"

"She won three ribbons already, but she can't participate to each contest because of her job. The Professor Sycamore often send her in strange places so that she studies the Pokemons there. She had many Pokemons, but she can't travel with all of them, so they stay with some scientists. Sveawile is the one she started travelling with, they are very close to each other. I think that Mawile is a Pokemon she received as an egg..."

"That's why Mawile seems to love her that much", May thought in a loud voice. In the same moment, Mawile jumped on Diana's arms, and hugged her cheerfully. "Hey, Drew... I thought you came from Larousse City, so why Diana lives here ? And why didn't you ever talk about her ?..."

Drew shivered, his face paler than May have ever seen it. He had never lost his composure in front of anyone, so today was not going to be the first time. Soon he stood up and ignored the question, saying they should see if Harley was alright. Solidad and May shared a glance, half-curious and half-surprised. Drew, anxious about Harley ? Even dreaming, that would never have happen. Drew, curious about his sister, was more probable, but even though he could not have heard his friends's questions. So, was he ignoring them ? Had he got something to hide ? May and Solidad have not response to those questions, and apparently, it would be hard to convince Drew to talk about himself. Solidad had always thought he was very humble, during contests, while he used to be kind of arrogant outside. But he never talked about his family, and neither about his relation with his parents. Somehow, she had always been thinking he was an orphan : noone went to see him personnally at his contests, neither at the Grand Festival, and neither he called anyone after a victory. Or she had never seen him doing these things.

Anyways, the two girls followed Drew, as he reached Diana and Harley. Drew's twin-sister had given berries to his Pokemons, and Branette and Wigglytuff were already feeling better. Their trainer as well didn't look so depressed that a few minutes before, he was already taking her hands and cheering her with his acute voice. Diana seemed quite startled and glared at Drew, who shrugged his shoulders with a confused look.

"Oh God, how great she is ! Little Drew, why didn't you ever present your beautiful twin to us ?!" At this point, Diana was glancing at her Pokemons and at Drew with a face of astonishment. "And look how cute she looks ! Ooooh ! she's blushing, adorable !" In fact, Diana's cheeks were crimson, as she desperately turned her face to Sveawile, as a call for help. "Listen, little girl, are you going to travel with Little Drew ? Or should we all travel together as the happy family we are ?!"

"Whaa...", Diana and Drew and May began to say.

"Harley, come on, you're making her scary", Solidad interrumpted them. "And who knows ? she might don't want to travel, if she had a work to do..."

All the eyes came to stare at Diana, waiting for a response. She looked nervous ; May would learn afterwards that she was not used to talk or to work with people from her age, and so she got used to scientists and Nurses Joy. So that day, she felt nervous of so many attention on her.

"Ah... In fact, I used to travel in Kalos to complete informations for the Pokedex... But I _could_ make parts of the trip with you..."

"It sounds fantastic !" Harley cried, enthusiastic.

"Harley, she didn't say shewanted to go with you," Solidad remembered, "it would be more logical to travel with her brother, don't you think ?"

Harley looked quite disappointed, and May was happily surprised to see that he seemed to like Diana more than Drew ; that could mean he would not make jokes on her. The twins shared a look, and Drew proposed with a sigh, hiding a small smile :

"Well, in fact... There will be a contest soon on the town where Diana has her Pokemons. It's called Camphrier City. So maybe... "

"If you all want, I could put you up for a while", Diana completed.

"Really ?", May asked with wide eyes. "But don't you live in Dendemille Town ?"

"Oh, sure, but it's not for the same reasons... Anyways, don't care about it. Camphrier City is not so far away from this city. And as you don't know very much about Kalos, it could be useful."

"And Camphrier City is near to the biggest city of Kalos, where another contest will start in a few weeks", Drew added. "Lumiose City."

"Oh, Max told me about that city. Its contest is famous because there are two ribbons, and the winners have to be a tandem !" May marvelled.

"You're right", Drew said. "So what do you think ?"

They all unanimously replied that they were ok. But first they needed to rest a while : Harley's Pokemons were exhausted after the battle, and May was still feeling bad after the trip. But now, knowing that she would travel with Drew and all of her friends -and even with a new one-, she felt impatient to start a new adventure.

A few hours after Harley and Diana's battle, they were all -except Harley, who have decided to stay in the Pokemon Center with his beloved ones- having a break in the city. Diana have insisted to meet their Pokemons, and to show hers. May gaped at their sight, seeing that she knew no one of them except Mawile and Sveawile. Diana explained -between two hugs to Mawile- that they were from Kalos, and so it was probably the first time they've seen them. But she was herself astonished to see Solidad's Lapras, or May's Blazeken, and she finally came crazy when she saw her brother's Roserade. Roserade herself looked very happy to meet the green-haired girl and her Sveawile, and she found herself hugginf both of them.

"Oh Roserade ! how graceful you look ! I've not seen you for a long while, have I ? But you've take care of him", she said with a sign to Drew, "very well ! Oh, how much time have passed since you were a shy Budew ! D'you remember, Sveawile ?"

Her Pokemon agreed with a joyful voice, before he and Roserade began to play with the others Pokemons on the beach. Only one Pokemon of Diana's, whom she called Sylveon, stayed with them, in her arms. The coordinators spoke about Kalos's contests, about the new Pokemon type who was specific to the region and whose best symbol was Sylveon himself : the fairy type. After short explanations about how it had been discovered, Diana talked about a new kind of evolve, which was the most interesting topic in Professor Sycamore's eyes : the mega-evolve, which needed a specific bond between the trainer and his Pokemon and a stone, specific as well. May was impressed by her new friend's knowledge and modesty. Unlike Drew (the first time she had talked with him), she didn't speak such as she already knew everything ; moreover, she said she had a lot of things to learn.

But every time Solidad or May asked about what Drew have never said a world about her, or why they didn't travelled with each other, the twins dodged the questions and turned the conversation so that the girls didn't pointed it out. But they were aware of their attitude, and didn't understand it. The situation was starting to be uncomfortable, when suddenly they heard a scream coming from the shore. Someone had tried to capture a Tentacruel, but he actually failed. Now the Pokemon was angry and he threw his Poison attacks all over the sand. People screamed and ran away. Diana's face became paler, but, before Drew could stop her, she walked on its direction and ordonned to Sylveon to use his Dazzling Gleam. It was not enough to make Tentacruel go away, so Sveawile had to attack too, as well as another of her Pokemons, a Meowstic. But the other Pokemon was visibly enraged, and when he used his Sludge Bomb, his target wasn't a Pokemon. It was Diana.

May screamed when sherealized it, but Diana could not move. Her wide-opened eyes showed her fear and, if Sveawile hadn't been fast enough to make her fall in the sand, she would have received it.

"Diana !" they all called loudly.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance !" Drew shouted while his friends reached his unconscious sister.

He said, and Roserade obeyed. Tentacruel was hurted and had no other choice than go away. But Diana didn't look well either, and Drew, when he noticed that, whispered her name, frightened, and shook her arm desperatly. May hadn't seen him in a such state of fear since... Never.

"Drew ! Drew, calm down ! She had just fainted, she'll be better as soon as we send her at the Pokemon Center..."

"She... -It's just like the last time- She can't bear -She's not strong enough- Diana, wake up...", his worlds were incoherent and whispered, which made May feel confused.

"Drew ?" She whispered his name, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright... ?"

He looked at her, and she saw a strange light in his deep green eyes. Tears.

"It's all of my fault, May. You don't understand, but... She's ill because of me."

And before May could ask him what he meant, a Nurse Joy, called by someone, arrived, running, with a strange Pokemon behind her. She suddenly saw the unconscious girl on the sand and ran in their direction. They tell her what happened, and she muttered slowly :

"Girl, you knew you were here to rest... I'll take her to the Pokemon Center. Audino, I need your help !"

While the young girl's body was driven away by Nurse Joy, May felt some weight on her shoulder. Drew was crying and his head was resting near to hers. She had never seen him like that, and blushed a little. But hell, she tought, there's no reason to blush ! May announced she prefered to saty with Drew, but that Solidad should go on and follow Nurse Joy. The red-haired girl looked at Drew pitifully, and nodded. With all of her Pokemons, she ran after them. Roserade and Sveawile joined Drew and May, sadly, while she tried to comfort him.

"Drew... Drew, listen to me... Drew, she'll be alright."

"It's all of my fault."

"Why d'you say that ?" No reply. She took his chin and forced him to face her. Wiping his tears away, she whispered nicely. "Tell me, Drew, please..."

"You... You won't care."

"I will."

"May..."

The boy raised his head and met her eyes. He blushed too, realizing how he had shouwn his weakness. But it was too late to escape from truth. So he murmured softly, his eyes red with tears :

"Promise me you'll never talk about what I'll tell you to anyone."

"I promise."

He thought he had no other choice than trusting her. So he sighed deeply and started his story, leaving his heavy head on her shoulder again, ignoring how their cheeks blushed at the same time. Drew _needed_ her, even though he could never have admitted it.


	4. The thing I want to tell you

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of May or Drew, but Diana is still my invention. **

**Chapter 4 : Something I would have loved to hide**

May could not move. Drew's head was still on her shoulder, and she felt that he would not move either. She was blushing because of his contact, but he was, too. Drew's pride prevented him from looking at her eyes, frightened of what she could think, of the way she would judge him. No, this day, he wasn't able to see her face, because he knew he was crying, and that was too much weakness for her to see. He wanted to tell her about DIana and about himself, but it's something hard to do when it's the first time you do it. Drew have never been able to open his heart. When things didn't happen the way he wanted, he felt so bad that only Roserade, his closest friend, could give him the strengh to show up his face. So he glanced at Roserade slightly, and when he saw she was beside Sveawile, he remembered the first time they have all -Diana, the two Pokemons and himself- met. His story began, in a whispered-tone :

"I and Diana were born in Larousse City. I can't remember a lot about our parents, because they travelled a lot and, when they were home, they were always arguing. We spent our childhood alone, mostly, and with some scientists who lived in our city. Because of that, we were very close to each other and we loved Pokemons. Since we were about... seven ? we began to choose which one would travel with us, and what we were about to do. My dream was to become a Master, and Diana's was to be a Top-Coordinator. And together, we planed to be the greatest team in the whole world."

He made a pause, smiling at this memory. He could still remember his sister's face when she was playing with him : in his eyes, she had always been a best friend, a mother and the only one he could talk freely to. Ironically, he was now talking about her to May, the one he would have prefered to hide for ever his weaknesses. But she was listening attentively to him, making no comment, and he went on.

"In that time, I was thinking of my future Pokemon. And in my eyes, the strongest Pokemon was a pretty arrogant Sneasel", he said with a glance at Sveawile. "I was sure he was great at fighting. Diana, on the other hand, was taking care a shy Dudew. When I asked her why she loved her that way, she told me...", he looked deeply in Roserade's eyes, still smiling, "that she was sure that one day, she would become the most beautiful flower of her whole team. And she was right."

May stared at the two Pokemons, thinking of how weird it was to imagine Drew as a Master, fighting with his Sveawile. And the reverse was weird too : Diana with Roserade was somehow impossible. But she was thinking that because she had always seen Roserade with Drew, no matter what could happen. So the fact was that it was a question of point of view. If she had known them as a child, she would have been shocked.

"We were living happily, with great dreams and expectations. Our tiny world was frail, but we haven't realized it yet. The day I found it out, it all collapsed."

He sighed slowly and quickly showed his face up so that he could talk to May in her eyes. No matter how many tears have rolled over his cheeks, no matter how weak he felt.

"One day, I saw a Pokemon running under a bush. I thought it was an Umbreon, and so I ran after him. Diana was playing, and she hadn't noticed me. So here was I, running after a shadow... I came closer to the place it was hidden, thinking that there was no danger... Until I understood it was not an Umbreon. It was a Nidoran."

His green eyes shone with a strange sparkle. Fear. May thought he was remembering the scene, and became tense, waiting for him to go on. Seeing he was too focused on his memories, she shook his shoulder gently, calling him back to their world. No effect. The young girl saw Roserade making a sign : the Pokemon wanted May to touch his hair. May blushed intently, thinking it was a joke. However Drew's best friend was taking this very seriously, so May obeyed. While touching his hair, she whispered "It's all right, you can stop", and he shivered. Suddenly he moved, pulling her away from him, taking her hand in his. He smiled at the sight of her warm cheeks and murmured it was nothing.

"Don't worry, it was just scary... The Nidoran attacked me once, but I ran away. He ran after me. I was yelling, because he really wanted to hurt me. At one point, I fell in the ground, and just when I thought it was the end, Diana came. She received his attack in my place. Seeing she was hurt -and poisonned- Budew and Sneasel attacked too and Nidoran had to run away. But after that, Diana had never been the same. She could not move from our home during many months, and I've heard a doctor say she could never recover her health completely. As you can guess, I was depressed when I realized it was my fault. My own fault."

"Don't say that, you could not know it was a Nidoran ! And neither you could know it would attack you !"

"But if I had been faster, Diana wouldn't have been hurt either !... And even if it was not my fault exactly, how could I dare look into her eyes again after that ? She did just like there was no matter, but I knew -I felt- she was sorrowful. Because of me, she could not travel. When I left home, she was still there, and we were not supposed to be separated ! The first time, when I travelled alone, it happend that I began to talk, just as if she was with me, until I realized she was not."

There was a silence. The boy took his forehead in his hand, sighing softly. May's hand was still in his, but he didn't want to let her go. Her hand was soft and warm, just like the smile she used to give him when they met in a contest. A smile that brings you warmth to the heart, that made you feel like you're not alone. Even tough he had been rude and arrogant with her, she had never care of it. She was the first person he could call a real friend. Oh sure, there was also Solidad. And, in a way, there was Harley. But May was special. She was the one who stayed with him that day, just like she had done many times before. And somehow, if there was only one person he could talk to, he would choose May. She was enough for his happiness. "Hey, Bro, it's the first time you talked about a girl that way", Diana have said the first time. "Are you in love ?" He had replied with an awful blush that she was dreaming, but he was mixed-feelings. He loved her, yes. But he never understood who he was in her eyes.

She had a brother, she had friends that loved her ; yet differently. Or maybe not : she could have a boyfriend of some kind of secret lover. Drew was in a different category ; he was a rival, yet a friend, yet an "idiot arrogant" whom she used to be mad at, yet a boy who looked at her in every contest and gave her several roses. She was mixed-feelings, too. Most of what she had learnt about contests were Drew's advices. When she thought about her future presentation, she thought of what he would say. She wanted to find her own way to show her Pokemons, but she was constantly aware of what he'd say.

"There's still something I don't understand. Diana lives in Kalos, right ?" He nodded. "Then, it means that she had travelled to come here ! Why didn't she join you in Johto, for instance ?"

"The fact is... I asked her not to do it."

"Why ?"

"Because I wanted to talk with you about her, but I... I never found an occasion. In Johto, we used to meet at every contest, but we always got separate after it. So I didn't know how to say "hey, 'know what ? my twin sister is coming !". I think I was also a little bit ashamed."

"You, ashamed ? Of what ? Of Diana ?"

"Oh no", he said, amusedly. "It's just... See, I told you about the Sneasel and the Budew of our childhood, right ?" She nodded.

"You did. You said Diana was taking care of Budew, and you played with Sneasel."

"Yeah. Well, in fact, we have never been separate. Look."

He showed his own Roserade and Diana's Sveawile. May stared at them confusedly, not seeing what he meant, and then her eyes shone brightly.

"You mean that... Her Budew is now Roserade ?! And your Sneasel is her Sveawile ?"

"That's it."

Drew's smile became gentler when he glanced at the two of them. He went on with his story, telling how he and Diana had been received by a Professor to choose their future Pokemons. The only difference was that Diana could not make a trip with her brother. So they walked to see their old friends, and that day, Drew made a decision that influenced his whole life.

"Sneasel", he said, "I know I had promised you to become a Master with you. But I don't think that I'll be calm until I'm sure Diana is safe. I need someone to take care of her. Not my parents, and neither a grown-up. I want you to stay with her."

Sneasel hadn't protest. Both of the twins were his friends. Leaving the girl alone made him feel bad too. The boy was tough enough to take care of himself, yet she could not. So the two friends came to see Diana, sitting on a bench with Roselia -because Budew had evolved a few days before- and they talked : she had had the same idea.

"Hey, Drew. I don't know what you want to do, but... See, I'll feel better if you go on your adventures with Roselia. I know that you hate Poison-type's Pokemons, and that's why I want to show you that you can trust at least one of them."

The truth was that after the incident, Drew have carried all his hatred and guilt upon Poison-type's Pokemons. It was easier to say it was Nidoran's fault. So that day, a younger Drew stared at a younger Roselia. Her eyes were shinning with determination. They had nodded at the same time, and Drew said :

"I'll train Roselia, and you'll train Sneasel. Like that, it would be like when we were children."

She nodded, smiling. When they went out of the Laboratory, Diana in a chair, Drew behing her, they were still talking about what would come next.

"It's weird, don't you think so ?"

"What ?"  
"To think that, soon, you'll be somewhere and I'll still be at home... Hey, you'll call me, don't you ?"  
"Of course ! As soon as possible."

"Thank you..."

Diana was crying quietly, making all her possible so that he could not see her tears. But he had seen them, and wiped them with his hand, feeling bad too.

"Don't cry, or I'll cry too, Diana... I promise you -I promise- that I'll call you every day, if you want. And, I was thinking... You know, I still feel guilty because of what happened..."

"How many times would I have to say it was not your fault...-"

"I know it. But still, I want to make something for you. As you can't become a Top-Coordinator, I... I'll do it for you. One day, I'll win the Grand Festival for you !"

"Would you ?" Her big green eyes smiled. "I'm sure you can do it. With Roselia, nothing can stop you. But I don't want you to do it because of me. You have to have fun, or else it would never be meaningful. Promise me, that you won't do it if you dislike it."  
"Promised."

They hugged briefly, enjoying their last hours together. Holding hands, they came to the edge of their city. Diana could not go further, due to the forrest. She felt quite tense. That sensation made her heart beat faster and faster, from the moment of Drew's departure to the moment he'd disappeared into the woods, beside Roselia. It was midday. Many people came to see Diana, saying she should turn back home, but she didn't even listened to them. She stared at the woods, hoping secretly from Drew to come back. But this was stupid and selfish. She sobbed, holding Sneasel in her arms, until her body could not give her more tears. So her Pokemon helped her to make her way home, and, the day after that, they began training as hard as Drew and Roselia.

"I could never have guessed how sorrowful your history was", May said with a sad expression. "You've been working so hard because you promised to win, don't you ? That's... Unbelievable."

May avoided looking at him, but she was impressed, and pained, and even if Drew was wearing an indifferent look, she knew he was hurt.

"I don't know what to say now. I hope it was not distubing to tell me everything, was it ? I mean, it might be pretty hard to confess, and-"

Drew suddenly gave her a rose, which she could not imagine where it had been hidding. Sometimes he looked like a wizard.

"Thank you for listening to me. I think it's the first time I ever said... all about Diana and I. It's quite..."

"Weird ?"

"Relieving", he murmured, shaking his head. Then he flipped his hair on his forehead, and stood up. May followed him, and have to hold on his hand for a second. "We should go and see if they are alright."

May agreed , blushing, holding his rose in her tiny fingers. When they pointed out that their fingers were still intertwined, they both blushed and avoided to look at each other. Their hearts were beating crazily in their chests. May was breathing fast, trying to lower her heart beats. Drew, on the other hand, played with his hair unconsciously, awful. The situation was as hanged in the air and the time, until a scream made them jump.

"Drew ! May !"

They hadn't seen Diana, who was running in their direction. Behind her, Solidad andHarley, walked slowly.

"At least !" The twin-sister said when she reache them. "I was so worried about you two ! Solidad told me the Tentacruel was gone, but still... I was sure it could be dangerous here. And I was sure you would be fearing the worst", she added to Drew, "but it's alright. I'm alright. I've just fainted because of the fear, nothing else."

"You...", Drew started sighing, and, before May could say anything, he shook Diana by the shoulders. "Are you mad ? Going in front of a Tentacruel that way ! My heart almost stopped ! And you're asking if I'm worried ?! You... !"

"Drew, calm down !"

The boy stopped shaking his sister, and grumbled something like "You idiot". Then, Diana supressed a laugh and gave him a hug. He replied the same way, without noticing how Diana talked quietly to May :

"Thank you for everything."

Then she winced at her, as a last thank. May shook both hands, showing it was nothing, and Drew's sister saw the flower in her hand. She smiled, and her smile made her look younger. Mischievously, she whispered in Drew's ear :

"I think you have found a pretty girlfriend, Bro. I'm proud of you."

He froze and pretended she was not his girlfriend, but in the middle of his sentence, he shutted up, and she understood that he was too shy to admit it. It was so cute, she thought. She winced again at the two of them when Solidad and Harley came closer, and began to talk about a restaurant in the city, where they should eat. May added that she was hungry, and tired. Solidad also told them that they may quit the city tomorrow if they wanted to go to Diana's house for Camphrier City's contest. Harley teased the two younger of the group about May's rose, but Solidad and Diana gave him a hit at the back to shut him up. Drew said nothing, smiling, thinking. So, tomorrow, hum ? Tomorrow would start his travel with both the girl he loved and the girl he was born with.

**Jesus, how long it was ! I'm honestly quite tired of all that writting, so I may have done some incoherences in Drew and Diana's story. If you noticed something weird, please tell me ! the next chapter will come this week-end, I think, normally. But I'm not sure actually...**


	5. First day of the rest of your life

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon. **

**And I just discover that I hadn't written the name of Diana's Pokemon : it's **_**Weavile**_**, and not Sveawile... :'3 And there's another language mistake : I made a confusion with "awful" and "awkward". *but man, it **_**sounds**_** a little bit the same !* Yeah, I'm sorry, but English is not my native language, so... So yeah. **

**Chapter 5 : First day of the rest of your life**

The day after an arrival in a new region is always hard. In the morning, you're just too tired to get up. In the afternoon, you're not used to the city you live in. In nighttime, you miss your home, and the ones you were use to be with. However, that day, neither May or her companions got up late. They were all excited at the idea of Camphrier City's contest, and the idea of seeing Kalos's roads and fauna and flora. They have all heard so many wonders about it that they almost feared it was only rumors. But Drew's sister had been clear : Kalos was a surprising and beautiful region, as well as Camphrier City. So that morning, as I said, they all got up early, preparing their luggage, fedding their Pokemons, etc. May brushed her hair and tied her usual bandana, and was the first one to reach the Pokemon Center's hall, where they were supposed to meet in a few minutes. She wanted to call her parents first, just as she had promised to Beautifly, to be sure that Munshlax and the others were alright. Her father would probably be in his gym, at that time, but she hoped to see Max's face or her mother's. However she had to be brief, because she didn't want Drew and Diana to wait for her.

"I hope there is someone at home...", she muttered anxiously before Max's face appeared on the screen."Max ! How are you ?"  
"May ! Nice to see you, sister ! I didn't expect you to call so early. Are you already on a contest's place ?"

"No, unfortunately no. But there's one in Camphrier City", she explained in a soft tone, so that he could understand well the city's name. "That's my next destination."

"Oh, that's cool ! But how will you go there ? Have you got some kind of map or... ?"  
"In fact, I'll go with Drew, Harley and Solidad. But you'll never guess who our guide is ! Drew's sister !"

"Drew's sister ? Drew has got a sister ? Since _when_ ?" The young boy gaped at her, thinking she was kidding. "And wait, why does she live in Kalos ?"

"It's a very long story, Max, I'll have to tell you another time. See, how are my Pokemons, Max ?"

"Your Pokemons ? Alright ! Munshlax spend all his time sleeping and eating Mom's desserts, Wartortle has found a new game, which is helping Venusaur with the garden... Everything is alright. Were you worried ?"  
"Honestly, a little, yes... I mean, you'll soon start your own travel and leave home, so I hoped they would be happy even if you're not there..."

"Oh. I understand. Talking about that, May, 'know what ? I'll began my journey very soon ! But I asked Mom and Dad to take care of your Pokemons as well. I can't wait any longer at home..."  
"I can guess that", May laughed gently. He had been waiting and travelling with her for so long... "Where will you go, do you know that ?"

"Not really. But... -Remember Raltz ?- I have to find him and catch him !"  
"That sick Raltz that you have carried to a Pokemon Center and who became your friend ? Yes, I remember him. But how would you know it is the same Raltz ?"  
"I'll know it when I find him."

She smiled, with pride filling her heart. Max deserved to find his old friend, and she thought they were so close at that time that they would recognize each other at first sight.

"I'm sure you'll be a great trainer, Max. I'll try to call you again, but now I have to join the others. Would you kiss Mom and Dad for me ?"

"Sure ! Don't forget to call me when you catch a new Pokemon, 'kay ?"  
She nodded, laughing, and replied he'll have to do the same. They were laughing cheerfully, when a hand touched May's shoulder, making her jump. She almost screamed of the fright it had caused, but relaxed in a moment, seeing Diana and her Weavile, smiling at her with comfort. She hadn't seen them coming, but they weren't trying to make a joke or anything. Actually, they were startled too, because of her shout. Even after that fear, May could notice that she wore different clothes than the day before : black leggings, a beige skirt, a crimson shirt and a black and white cardigan composed her dress, completed by colored shoes. There was also a broch, which seemed to be a white rose, knotted at her chest, shining slightly in the morning light. The young girl remembered suddenly that Kalos was well known because of the importance of the appearance, for instance during contests or in everyday life at Lumiose City. Diana really looked like the typical Kalos's girl : beautiful, elegant, and cheerful.

When Drew's sister saw Max's face on the screen, she apologised for having disturbed them. Max was staring at her with wide eyes, gaping, and he glared at his own sister, asking if she was _really_ Drew's.

"Aha ! Sure she is ! Max, here is Diana, Drew's twin-sister. Diana, I want to present you Max, my younger brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", she politely greeted him. "Sorry if I have startled you."

"No way, I had seen you in the screen, but you were behind May and she could not see you."

"Sorry, May", the green-haired girl repeated with a low bow.

"Don't worry. We were about to hang up, anyways. Well, see you next time, okay ?" she added, looking at the screen where Max's face was staring at the two girls, curious.

He nodded and waved her goodbye, a joyful smilke on his lips. Then the screen became black, and the silence fell like an heavy weight. The young girl was thinking of how fast time went on : she had left home a week ago, she was now in Kalos, Max was about to start his journey... It was weird, in a sense : they have been throught manyadventures together, and now they were separated. But one day, they would meet and have a battle, just like in old times. She would have to be patient, like Drew had been all those years without his twin. His twin, who was standing just there, next to May. Diana was waiting for everybody to wake up and come, waiting for a new journey, waiting for the time she could see her Pokemons again.

"Ready for the big journey ? It would not be very long, if the weather is still that sunny all the day. We should arrive at my house in the afternoon, don't you agree, Sveawile ?"

Of course, her friend agreed. The two girls chatted vividly, talking about everything. May asked a lot of questions about Diana's Pokemons, about Kalos's contests. Later, they also talked, in a mid-tone voice, about "girl's things", such as clothes, making-up and accessories. Actually, Diana looked so gorgeous in May's eyes that she was a little jealous ; but so little that it was hidden by admiration. There are some kinds of people which are so nice-looking and charming that you can't be angry or envious for anything. Diana was part of them, just like Solidad, even if the second one was in a lower way. They gave an impressive sensation, but you feel confident with them.

May confessed she was nervous about the next contest. It had been a while since the last time she had won any of them. Her rivals were excellent, and it was a lifetime-long process to win against them. As Diana had arlready guessed, the best of them was Drew, in May's eyes. While talking about him, her eyes shone with a different glance and she raised her head, but she didn't herself noticed it ; Diana did, of course, with a gentle, subtle smile in the depths of her green orbs. May could have never stopped to talk about Drew, as well as her new friend could have never stopped to listen to her. "Honestly, sometimes it looks like other people know him better than I", she thought sadly. So they both chit-chatted about the boy, about brothers in general, about contests...

When the others finally reached them in the hall, May was even more excited about what would come next.

They all went out of the Pokemon Center, after waving goodbye to Nurse Joy, who gave a few more advices to Diana. The sun was high in the sky already, a cool breeze from the sea even made May's bandana fly away from her, until Drew's Masquerain catched it and gave it back to its owner. While Drew and May exchanged a smile, Diana and Solidad elbowed Harley to prevent him from teasing them. The two of them also managed to walked with Harley in front of May and Drew, who stayed a little behind, alone. That was part of a tacit plan between them.

"Harley !" They whispered in a theading tone. "Come on, don't be silly !"

"Leave me go, in the end, I can walk alone !" He grumbled back.

"Harley, pleeeeaaase..." Diana whined with false tears in her eyes.

"You won't win anything by disturbing them now", Solidad said, still holding his arm.

"But..." Their eyes shoot him daggers, and he agreed reluctantly. "Alright, but..."

"Yes ! You're the best !" The little green head exclaimed, almost dancing of the emotion.

"Thank you for everything, Harley", Solidad added, giving him a tiny kiss on his cheek. He blushed and froze at this contact. Then he ran so that he catched them, because they didn't wait for him to recover his mind to follow the path which would drive them to Camphrier City.

Behind them, May and Drew observed that strange ballet, trying to not get lost in those unknown lands. May wasn't as attentive to the path as her rival : her eyes wandered everywhere, marvelled ; her hands tried to catch every little flower that her Beautifly showed her ; her mouth was gaping half of the time, and she whispered the other half how wonderful the views were. Drew on the other hand often glanced at her, hiding a tender smile, amused of her astonishment. He had to call her a few times, or else she would have stayed there, into the woods and the vegetation, lost in wonderland. For a while, he feared that she got lost,because she was nowhere to be found. But suddenly, just when he was about to call Diana and the other two, she appeared, following him, breathing quickly such as she had run to reach him, holding a shining stone in her hands. Drew tried to ask where she had been, but the innocence and pride in her eyes made him melt, and he just sighed with relief.

That how they spent the whole morning. Walking endlessly into the woods and the lands, sometimes waiting for Diana to recover her breath, sometimes because Drew and May weren't fast enough. Diana showed them a Pokemon, hidden in the flowers, Floette, and that was the moment May's Skitty choose to go out from her Pokeball. That's how they ended playing with Floette and a few others wild Pokemons, for lunch. Drew sat down next to his sister, an eye on May ; he felt confusedly happy to see her enjoying every moment of the journey. Then he heard Diana caugh a little, and tensed up when he saw her drinking some kind of medicine. She grimaced slightly at the bitter taste of her drink, and smiled at him.

"Something wrong, Bro ?"

"If there was only one single thing...", was his reply. His eyes were lost in the sky, and she knew what was the reason for his sorrow. Therefore, she sat down closer to him and caressed his hair while he lied on the grass. The brother jumped and then smiled, grateful.

"Do you know who would be your companion for the rest of your journey ?" He shook his head. "You know I could not made the whole travel with you, don't you ?" He nodded. "Why don't you ask May... ?"

The boy froze and opened his eyes, avoiding his sister's. "I'm used to be alone. Moreover, she might prefer to be alone as well."

"Might ? You said 'might' ? Well, if you're not sure, asking could bring you an answer." He sighed, sitting up straight. His eyes fell on May's frame, who was still playing with Floette and Skitty. "You look like a cursed lover, 'know ?"

"Diana !-"

"It's a joke", she laughed. "Man, you're taking it too seriously. Why don't you play with them ? it would relax you."

"I could tell you the same ; and you'd say you can't, and I'd retort I can't for the same reason. "

"You're not responsible for my illness, Drew. You know, the Professor Sycamore told me I was frail anyways, or else that Nidoran's attack could not have been so dangerous. There's a chance I would have be ill anyways. It only happend that day and not later. I don't want you to blame yourself because of it."

"But..." A glance at her told him she wasn't angry at him. She was as caring as she had always been. So why did he feel so guilty ? So frightened ? "I still think it was my fault. At least part of it was my fault."

Was that some kind of auto-suggestion ? Anyways, Drew wanted to assume the guilt of her accident. He wanted to be the guilty one, the one who looked for his redemption. But the problem was deeper inside himself. He had suffered of being alone ; he still suffered of seeing his sibling sick ; he didn't want to suffer anymore. What if his presence caused something bad happening to May ? He could never look at her after that. The arrogant boy tried to hide his weaknesses, his "curse" behind a mask. But his sheel was shattering, slowly but constantly. Why now ? Because both May and Diana were right here, next to him, and he had no other choice then looking at their warm smile. He could not avoid it by flipping his hair or smirking.

"You'll never know if the problem came from your part or not if you don't allow yourself to have a little fun."

Diana took his hand and forced him to stand up, with a visible effort. Before he could say anything, she had already pushed him against May, making the two fall into the grass. First, they were embarassed and surprised, but soon May began to laugh at him innocently. She said he had a leaf in his hair, but the boy could not see where, so she had to catch it, amusedly, trying to ignore how her heart beated fast at his sight. Their hands connected while getting up. Drew apologised for making her fall.

Then he kissed her fingers, and the world almost stopped. May shivered, looking at him with an unreadable expression. He felt her own fingers intertwining with his, her lips spreadinng into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, her eyes shining shyly. Then they felt speechless, and just sat down on the ground, hand in hand. Ignoring the others. Looking at each other. Forgetting everything. Just feeling each other's warmth. May left her head on his shoulder, and he feared that she could hear his heartbeats. But God, it was so good, that he didn't care about it. She smelt so good, like a million of roses...

"Drew..." She said in an inaudible voice. "Know what ? I'm very happy to be here with you."

"Me too."

And for a while, time seemed to slow down. Even the forms around them were vague, blurred. They knew it was only a break before walking again. But noone would have wanted to wake them up from that waking-up dream.


	6. Ask the girl

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon. -I wish I could...-**

**Chapter 6 : Ask the girl**

May and Drew have fallen asleep under the tree. Solidad and Harley were talking in middle-tone, looking at the river near them. Diana just smiled, glaring at the two couples sometimes. Her Weavile stared at her, too ; he could almost feel her emotions : pride, happiness, softness... And hurt. Even though she had said to May it was a short journey, she wasn't feeling that good. Usually, they travelled with a Fly-type Pokemon, or they walked more slowly. And their trips were between Camphrier City and Dendemille City, so it wasn't long anyways. However that day, he was convinced that she was exhausted ; sweat shone upon her forehead, she wasn't breathing as softly as usual, her eyes seemed tired. But he also knew she would never agreed to make a longer break ; she just waited for May and Drew to wake up, and she took that time with pleasure to calm down. He could say it, he knew it, because he was used to understand before anyone else when she was at the limits of her strengh.

"Don't stare at me like that, Weavile. I'm alright."

Diana said, smiling, without needing to look at him. Her Pokemon smirked, coming closer to her. As a Snow-type Pokemon, he could easily create ice balls. However, the weather was too cool, there, and it would melt as soon as he made it. But he tried, and gave his creation to his trainer. Gratefully, she aplied the cold ball on her forehead and muttered :

"So cold... Thanks, my friend."

For a while, they said nothing and just waited for the ice to melt in her hands. It was useless. The sun was high in the sky, there was no wind, and even if they could have enjoyed the river, it would have been too long and they would be late at home. Weavile felt sorry and none of her words could have helped but making him angry. He hoped for them all to turn back as soon as possible in the cold Dendemille City, where the air was so pure that even Diana could have run in the snow without caring of being breathless. Dendemille City was the first place she had called her "home" since she left Larousse City, the first place himself has found worthy of her. Nevertheless, there were Drew and his friends, and they were funny. Diana lived her everyday-life like an adult ; she has no many friends, due to her job and studies : they were colleagues or classmates more than anything. And it was... kind of sorrowful to see a young girl like her alone.

"Weavile, you look like Drew on his bad days, y'know ?" Diana sat straight up and smiled. "Promised, as soon as we arrive at home, I'll sleep. But now we should go."

The wild Floette they had met before came across them to wave them good-bye when she listened Diana. May's Skitty ran to her trainer and jumped in her arms, which as a result woke the two sleeping beauties up : they jumped and opened wide eyes of the fright the cute Pokemon had caused. Then something weird happend : a glittering light came from May's bag as she hugged Skitty, and then disappeared when Skitty jumped from her arms, curious and scared. May stood up, mixed feelings. She thought it had been an illusion due to the sleep. But Drew had seen it too, no doubt. The two rivals shared a glance, and then looked at Skitty. Was it anything in her bag which could have reacted to Skitty's presence ?

"Something like what ?" May asked.

"Don't know... We'll see later. For now Skitty should return in her Pokeball until we are in Diana's house."

"Yeah... Talking about Diana..."

"Here !" The young Kalos girl yelled. She had not move from her place, next to Weavile and Floette. Moreover, the wild Pokemon was using its Aromatherapy power to heal her fever. "Ready to go ?"

"Hey, what's happening ?" Harley exclaimed, arriving behing May and Drew. The girl screamed and, as a reflex, came closer to Drew ; and just after, they aparted one from the other, blushing, because of Harley's suggestive glance. "Ooooh, so cute... The first love : something noone can forget. Don't you think, Solidad ?"  
"Harley is right...", Solidad started, with a tender smile to them, and stopped when she saw Drew's glance. "Boy, you're too serious, it's a joke !"

"What have you all girls with jokes today ?", the green head moaned. "Yes, Diana, we're ready."

The coordinators joined her and waved good-bye at Floette, gratefully. Then, under an annoyingly shinning sun, they followed the road which would drive them to Camphrier City. Such as this morning, Solidad and Harley were following Diana closely, while Drew and May walked slowly. Diana's Sylveon had come out of his Pokeball to walk along with them, his ribbons touching his trainer's arm. None of the other companions could have guessed he was trying to heal her tiredness. They were all differently occupied with their neighbour. Solidad and Harley were already talking about catching new Pokemons ; they were aware of the great possibilies they could convey to their teams. However, Drew and May's talk was not as serious as theirs. May had confessed she was still nervous about those new contests in Kalos. SHe explained that, in Johto, curiously, she was self-confident, because all of her Pokemons were behind her, while now she had to leave some of them at home. She also said Max would soon start his own adventure, and it made her feel sad.

"Aren't you happy for him ?"

"Of course I am, it's just... You know, we've been travelling together, and there were also Brock and Ash and Pikachu. And now I began to ask myself : where are they all ? can't I see them again ?... It's selfish, isn't it ? They sure have better things to do..." She laughed anxiously.

Drew didn't reply anything in the moment. He remembered very well those guys who travelled with May a few years ago : the younger of them was her brother, but the two eldest were... Well, he had never knew exactly who they were in May's eyes, but he had felt sure that this Ash boy was her boyfriend or something like that. It was ridiculous, actually, but in this time, those were his thoughts. Then May followed him into the Johto region, and now in the Kalos one ; she hadn't talked with Ash or Brock since a long time. But anyways, they were good friends, and he respected May too much to ignore her feelings.

"I think 'selfish' is not the good answer to what you're feeling. We all use to feel guilty when we think of our interest before than the other's, but 'selfishness' is when you prefer to see the others unhappy if you're happy than the reverse. I mean, if you, May, were selfish, you would called your brother and asked him to forget his own trip to come with you. You didn't do that, so you're not selfish."

"I guess I've never thought like that..."

"You shouldn't ask yourself so many questions, May. Taking every experience which comes in your path is the best way to become stronger and learn more."

"That's what you've been doing all these years, right ? You never gave up, no matter how many times you lost or you got hurt."

"I'll never give up 'til I become a Top-Coordinator and I find my own way to make my Pokemons bright."

"We have the same dream, so. I really want to find my own way to show them. Mine, and only mine."

"'Sounds good. So, what do you think of a training, tomorrow ?"

"You and I ?" She secretly hoped he would say yes, but she was deeply convinced he would refuse.

"Of course, after all, we have the same goals, haven't we ?"

May nodded, with that smile that could have made his heart melt a little more. She was as beautiful when she smiled that he could not help but smiling too, such an idiot maybe, but such as an idiot lover. If he could train with her, maybe he would be able to ask her... He shook his head, and those thoughts at the same time. He would ask her if she wanted to travel with him another time. The boy could almost feel his twin's "you're making me so annoyed, boy" glance on his neck. But it was not shyness. Drew just wanted to find the better occasion, the better way to ask her such a difficult question.

"Hey Drew, are you alright ? You look pale", she said with a caring glare at him. "Do you need to drink something ?"

"Hn ? N-no, don't worry. It's just... I didn't sleep very well."

"I've noticed that", she whispered gently. "You slept on my shoulder, remember ? I've thought that you hadn't slept at all because of Diana's illness. Am I close ?"

"HOnestly ? Not so far. When did you get so quick-witted, Airhead ?"

"It has been a long time I know you, Drew, don't you think I can read in your mind... ?"

May's sentence was cutted of by Diana, who yelled at the rest of the group that she could see her house, and began to run :

"The last one arriving wouldn't have warm water for the shower !"

Immediately, Harley and Solidad played the game and ran after her. On the other hand, Drew and May echanged a glance, amusedly, and imitated them. May was faster ; or maybe Drew didn't care about letting her arrive first. There were times in which he acted as a gentleman : giving roses, letting girls pass him, bowing in front of some important people. How did May called him, once ? Mr. Roses ? Well, it could also have been Lord Roses. In the end, Drew could not reply to May's last words, but he thought intently : "If only you could read in my mind, May, you would only see how much I love you." If she could really read in his mind, then he would not have to talk anymore. Those words were enough.


	7. Flower Language

**Disclaimer : Do I really need to repeat it ? I don't own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 7 : Flower Language**

Even though Diana have yelled that there would be no warm water for the last one, it was a lie. _Kind of _a lie. Her house wasn't actually hers ; it was a propriety of the Kalos region itself, used as a Pokemon Laboratory and a inn at the same time : all the Professor Sycamore's pupils and colleagues worked there. Diana's Pokemons in there were being watched by scientistis to complete the PokeDex with as much details as possible. And it was also the case for everyone in there. So, of course, when she had talked about the shower, they should have thought of many bathrooms. Because actually, there were about four bathrooms, and, even though many scientists and pupils wanted to take a shower at the same time, the new arrived were the first to enjoy it. Diana showed them their bedrooms, two rooms of two people, and immediately came to see her Pokemons in the garden behind the house, while they took their showers. That short journey had been tiring for everyone.

About one hour later, Drew came out of his bedroom, where Harley was still brush his long hair, and went out to the garden, his own hair still wet and his skin moist. The sky was purple in the twilight ; a beautiful scene. There were many Pokemons outside, some that he had already seen from his last visit, others that he discovered with surprised eyes. His own Roserade beside him could not prevent herself from look at those Pokemons playing with their trainers and scientists. Both remembered their childhood, and thought it was the same kind of situation. Trainer and Pokemon made a walk into the garden, enjoying the fresh breeze that soon dry Drew's hair and gave to Roserade a familiar smell. Between all those flowers, there were roses. And not usual roses : roses that Diana herself had been taken care of. Drew's feet drove him to a discreet place where two bunches of roses grown up in front one of the other.

Diana was lying down on a bench near one of them. Her brother sighed, tenderly, and shared a glare with his loyal friend. She probably fell asleep after arriving there. Her Pokemons were around her, everyone of them : Weavile, Meowstic, Sylveon, Mawile, Ninetales, Luponny, Bellossom, Drifblim, Togekiss, Gallade, Frosslass, Gothorita and Vivillon. Some were, as Mawile and Gothorita, sleeping next to their trainer, while the others were just resting quietly beside her, keeping her warm. Even her fish-like Pokemon, Lumineon, was swimming gracefully in a pool behind them. Drew could not supressed a smile. Diana had called him every time she had catched a Pokemon, every time one of them had evolved or just when she received an Egg. So he had already heard a lot about all of them, and he felt so proud to see that they were all his sister's friends that he could have waken her up to congratulate her. But she must be tired by now ; he would wait until tomorrow. Therefore the green-haired boy looked around them, at the roses, and whispered :

"Just like at home."

There were white roses, just like the one on Diana's brooch, and red ones, just like those flowers that Drew gave to May sometimes. They have specific significations to the twins. White roses represented weakness, fragility, and yet intelligence and beauty. On Drew's mind, Diana was a white rose. Red roses, on the other hand, represented strengh, arrogance, and yet shyness and absolute love and devotion. On Diana's mind, Drew was a red rose. When they were children, there were roses like those ones in their own garden. Their parents have made them grown up and they have been the first ones to made the parallelism between their kids and theirs flowers. But soon they have become their emblem : white and red roses. More than a symbol of passion or innocence -too classic-, they were their signature and their way to express their feelings. A white rose to say 'sorry', a red one to 'I love you', a yellow one to say 'thank you, my friend', etc. Only the two twins could understand the meaning of the other giving a rose. It was not just giving a flower ; it was talking without words or language or mouth.

That evening, Drew took a red and a white rose in his hands, choosing the most beautiful ones, and asked something to his Masquerain. Then, while his Bug-type Pokemon went away with the red one, he carried his sister in his arms, surprised of how light she was, and followed Weavile to her bedroom. There, she began to wake up slightly, and he whispered to her ear that there was no reason to fear anything. He made her lay down on her bed and let the sheets over her and her two sleeping Pokemons -that he had carried too. Then he softly kissed her forehead and left the white rose on her pillow, before he went out to let her sleep well. While he was going downstairs -Diana's room was on the third floor-, he found Solidad and May's room by hearing May's voice. She was looking at the window, somehow wanting to see something, but what ? Her hair was undone, her bandana lied in the table with her gloves and bag. Solidad was not with her, so he supposed she wasn't yet ready. Then the boy saw the red rose in her hand, and smiled, satisfied. He made his way downstairs and found Harley, who told him the dinner was almost ready.

"Okay. You should go and call the girls. I have something to do outside, I come soon."

Then, ignoring Harley's reluctance, he went outside and looked at the gorgeous sky. White and pink clouds on a purple-red surface. Beautiful. Then something arrived next to him and he jumped. Masquerain was there, too, flying around him.

"You did a great job, Masquerain. Thank you. You can come back now."

Masquerain turned back into his Pokeball cheerfully. Drew glanced at the sky one last time, and sighed of relief. He was about to come inside, shivering in the breeze, when he heard May's scream.

"Skitty, my bandana !"

Then a brighting red tissu flyied out from a window, and May's face appeared, trying to reach it again. But the wind had already left her bandana far away from her.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance !"

Roserade obeyed and her Petal Dance came out being stronger than the wind itself : May's bandana was sent back to the window it had escaped from. The girl catched it, relieved, and called Drew :

"Thank you, Drew !"

"You're lucky that I've been there", he replied.

"You're good at catching things : remember when we first met ?"

"That day when you tried to kill me with that frisbee ? How could I forget ?"

"Well at least I don't throw roses at you. Boy, someone will get hurt one day", she said, breathing in the soft smell of the red rose Masquerain had left to her. "I really don't know where you find all those roses, you're surprinsing..." She added, her cheeks beginning to heat.

"Am I ?"  
"Take this as a compliment !" Her laugh was sweet and sounded like a song in Drew's ears. "Huh ?... Drew, I come downstairs, it's dinner time !"

"Yeah, how could I forget how much you love eating !"

May pouted, rolling eyes. But he knew it was a fake pout, and he smiled until her face disappeared behind the closed window. He imagined her, holding tightly his rose -his red rose- in her hands, and remembered its signification. Absolute love and devotion.

**Eh, did you notice how much it looks like **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**'s balcony scene ? x) Well that was not on purpose. **


	8. Special Training I

**Disclaimer : Hey, this is the chapter 8. So you should know what I'm about to say, don't you ? You should know I don't own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 8 : Training - Part 1**

May was training with her Beautifly at dawn, alone in the garden. "Use Silver Wind", "Now dodge", those were her orders to the Bug Pokemon. She was so glad to look at him, dancing in the sky, and cheered him up with some Pokeblocks. Beautifly was as excited as her by their games ; it was one of May's characteristics : training and playing at the same time. That helped them to stay stubbornly training while having fun. And it was even better at those times of the morning, when noone was already outside, while everybody was sleeping, because there would be noone to judge them. Some would have said May was too sweet, that was not a real training, Beautifly wasn't learning anything. And May knew she could not bear criticism from anyone, whoever it was. Would it be Drew, or her brother, or her father, or a stranger, she would have been mad at him... and at herself. Solidad had already understood her problem : she suffered from a lack of self-confidence. When she lost a battle or a contest, she was convinced it was her fault, and only hers, never her Pokemon's. On the contrary, when she won, it was always thanks to them. It could have seemed a bit usual, of course, but in May's case, it was beginning to become a real disease. Someone could try to use her weakness to return it against her, just as Harley had done once.

Anyways, that was not the biggest importance that day. May was training, and in those moments, she could not think about anything but her Pokemons. She didn't allow herself to think about anything else. Neither her family, neither herself ; only her Pokemons, her friends and companions, mattered.

"Very well, Beautifly ! You'd better have a break now", she said and smiled when he flyied around her head cheerfully. "Now it's Skitty's turn ! Take the stage !"

An over-excited Skitty came out of her Pokeball, trying as always to catch her own queue. May laughed at her and thought some things would never change with her pink friend. Still, she was so cute that May was unable to say anything.

"Come on, Skitty, we'll play later. Show me how's your Blizzard today !"

They were on a desert part of the garden, which had been choosen by May because noone would heard them nor be bothered by a Pokemon's attack. Moreover, Skitty's Blizzard was kind of powerful now, and it would have been dangerous to use it near the house. There were several Ice-type Pokemons there, such as Diana's Frosslass, but it could have been worst for Dragon-type ones. So May prepared herself to the cold temperatures that followed Skitty's attacks, when she heard something moving behind her. Skitty heard it too, and she froze in the middle of her execution. A young boy -well, he was about her age- walked through the bushes and the trees, coming to see her. He wore a black hat and a pair of glasses, and a gentle smile. Next to him, there was a cute Pokemon which May have never seen until that day.

The boy stopped and stared at her, quietly, and then said :

"I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just I've heard someone in there, and I was curious to see who was training so early. It's the first time I see you, right ?"

"Huh... Yes ! I came yesterday with some friends. I'm just arrived in Kalos, I came from Hoenn."  
"Hoenn ? Are you one of Diana's friends ?"  
"Actually, she's my rival's sister... So we could say, yes..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember, she told us about a brother and his friends coming to Kalos for its contests or something like that. Then I should present myself", he added after an hesitation, still smiling, "my name is Malik. I'm Diana's partner and friend."  
"Partner ?" May repeated.

"That's the word we use since we met. We work together, live here together, travel together... Gee, I could say I'm the one who's getting mad because of her ! She can be very -very- annoying, when she wants. But she's still a great friend. I would have loved to go with her in Cyllage City -y'know, where she met you-, but Professor Sycamore ordonned me to stay with him..."

He rolled eyes while talking, and his Pokemon seemed to grin. The trainer gently touched its head and remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot ! Here's my Pokemon, Petilil. I train her with Diana to study her evolution, just like we did with many of the Pokemons here."

"She's cute", May giggled as Petilil started turning aroung her and Skitty. "So you live here with Diana ? I thought she lived in Dendemille City..."

"We spend our time here when the weather is cool, but yeah, mostly, we live there. Diana can't breath when it's too hot. For instance, she can't go on the desert, on the western part of Lumiose City : too hot, too much sand, no water. We tried to go there once, but..."

He did never finish his sentence, but May understood easily what could have happened. She remembered how pale Diana had been during the trip, how quickly she had fallen asleep when she arrived to the house. Malik wore an unreadable expression on his face, but, whatever had happened that day, it had been frightening. The boy prefered change the topic of discussion.

"And so you're a Coordinator ?" She nodded. "D'you plan to be in the Camphrier City's contest ?" She nodded again, determinedly, and he smiled. "Well, Diana and I are going to be the opening tandem, so you'll see us there too."

"Opening tandem ?", May repeated. "Wait... Drew said something about someone whose job is to make a presentation before the beginning of the contests. Is that the same ?"  
"You're quick-witted", Malik complimented, without noticing her pink cheeks. "It is the same thing. When the coordinators have to use two Pokemons, there are also two people for the opening. In this case, it'll be Diana and I. Therefore... I must find her ! We have to work on our presentation ! And on Petilil's evolution !"

The boy began to remember all the things he had to do, a quite long list of Pokemons to care about, of mails to send to the Professor, etc. The boy's shoulders fell as if a weight had fallen over them. His face showed a sudden tiredness, yet his smile hadn't disappeared. He didn't look depressed or anything ; and something about him reminded May of Diana. They shared a common determination, the same love for Pokemons. When you do something you like, it's not a job : it's a pleasure.

May proposed herself to help him until he had found his partner. "She might be sleeping", they both thought. But as they arrived in front of her room's door - which had been opened by Malik - they knew she wasn't in there : her bed sheets were arranged, there was noone, neither in the room, neither in the bathroom. "She might be having breakfast", they supposed. So they went downstairs, and asked to those who were eating if they had seen her. They all replied they thought she was in her bedroom. With a low sigh, they went outside and Malik tried to call her on her mobile phone. Of course, Diana didn't reply.

"It was too easy", he grumbled. "Where the heck that girl is ?!"

"Why don't we try to look for her Pokemons ? Maybe she is taking care of them", May proposed.

The boy didn't hear her. He inhaled as much air as he could, and, without caring about those who were sleeping, cried out : "DIANA ! TRAINING OUTSIDE, NOW !". May putted her hands on her ears, impressed by the strenght of his voice. The silence fell again, for a few seconds, and then another yell replied : "I AM OUT, YOU IDIOT !". This time, it was Diana's voice, and it seemed so clear that they easily found her. Surrounded by her Pokemons such as May had suggested before Malik screamed. She gave him a I-told-you-look and he apologized in a whisper. Diana crossed her arms, visibly angry, and almost hit Malik when he reached her. "You'll wake up the whole house, you stupid-huge-hopeless-idiot !", she repeated. Of course the boy retorted he had looked for her, and called her, and asked for her, and she had made no sign of life. They were arguing, oblivious of May's presence, ignoring Weavile's smirk. Soon May felt she should leave them alone, and she waved goodbye to Weavile mischievously.

As she left their training place, she heard someone calling her name, and called back happily :

"Drew ! Good morning !"

"'Morning. Was it my lovely sister's voice, just a few minutes ago ?"  
"She woke you up, didn't she ?"  
"Who could have slept with that yell ? And who was the poor guy she was talking to ?"  
"Malik, her partner. They have to train or something." He flipped his hair with a sigh, and glance at her.

"She talked be about him. We'd better leave them until they finish that training. Moreover, we have a special training too, remember ?"  
"How could I not ?"  
Drew hide a smile as she called out her Pokemons, and imitated her.

"I've heard that Camphrier City's contest needs two Pokemons for each battle", May said.

"Then, ladies first ! choose your Pokemons and let the battle start !"  
She thought he wasn't waisting any time. The last time they have had a battle on a contest, she had lost ; but it had been a great moment. This time she would have her revenge, and she would show him how much she had learn. So she choose Glaceon and Beautifly for the special training. In his side, he sent Absol and Maskerain. May felt her heart got crazy due to the tension, not knowing he felt the same.

"First move for the ladies, huh ?" The Coordinator Girl reminded him. "Beautifly, Silver Wind ! Glaceon, Blizzard !"


	9. Special Traing II

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Pokemon, but today I've got a big, a huge, thing to say. Actually, I was first thinking on making a longer story for that shipping, but as you should know, I don't speak English usually -I'm French-, so it's hard to write long chapters and numerous chapters in a language that's not yours. You may know that I also strarted another story, in French this time, and, for instance, its chapters are longer but I write them faster than those of this story. *is that English ?* Anyways, I'll write a few more chapters, but there won't be more than... Five ? Yeah, I think this story is going to end soon, in a few chapters. I'm sorry for those who hoped for a longest fiction, really. **

**Chapter 9 : Training - Part II **

He actually didn't know how everything happened. The moment before, they were having a battle. Now they were so close that he coul feel her warmth shivering upon his skin. May's back was pressed between a tree and Drew. But, as if it was not enough, they were kissing. Kissing, and embracing, and just not knowing how everything happened. But they just enjoyed the moment, because they knew two things were about to happend next : they would feel the need to breath, and when they would look into each other's eyes, they would feel weird. Shamefull maybe. And just because they could not know explain why they were kissing so desperately, they were trying their bests in order to forget everything else. Their Pokemons were in their Balls, there would be no witnesses for that moment of weakness.

Drew had always tried to make a shell between himself and the others. How the hell was that stony shell collapsing just when he needed it the most, that is to say when the girl he had loved for months and years was just near him ? He didn't know. But that made him feel desperate : just what would she think when they break that kiss ? Wouldn't she be mad at him for kissing her like that ? And in the same time, May didn't look so angry : her hands and arms were embracing his shoulders, as well as his were surrounding her waist. She hadn't tried to reject him when their lips touched, even though he had felt her shaking for a moment until he took her body into his arms. Then all became softer. May knew she was safe, she knew Drew would never hurt her. And he, on the other hand, was cursing himself for being so rude with her. She was not the kind of girl who accepts anything easily, she was a princess. She deserved better than that, Drew was sure of it. But still, she was so confusedly happy, and he was so desperately kissing her, that the whole word just vanished from their sight.

Her hair was soft and light, just like Drew had imagined it. Her skin was much more sensitive than he could have guessed, and she shivered sometimes when he touched gently her back, tracing circles on it. Her body was warm and her kisses too. Her lips had the taste of Heaven. Drew could have stayed like that for ever.

His hand were gentle, as they wandered throught her waist, back and face. His lips were soft and yet passionnate, as well as the breath he quickly catched before kissing her again. She was breathing with him, breathing the same air, and the same warmth. May didn't want him to stop now, or ever.

Then they both felt that they needed to breath. But it was ridiculous to breath, while your lover is still near you, and the only thing you both want is a word composed by four letters, which implies touching, closing eyes and forgetting everything. May hide her face, her pink cheeks on his neck, and he felt relieved that she didn't pulled him away from her that he could have cried. He kissed her hair, just for the pleasure of touching it and touching her. Her arms were still around him, and his were around hers. They felt hot, but didn't care. It was such as they had been prived of something until that very day, but because they didn't know what it was, they had never felt the need of it. And now they were understanding how much they had been stupid. "I've waited for this so long", Drew thought with a sigh.

"May...", he whispered. "Maybe you're thinking I'm mad for have done this... In that case, I'm sorry. I never wanted to offend you, neither to hurt you. But I do love you, so much that I never tried to tell you about it. You know, I thought you love that Ash-boy -and maybe it's true-, that I could hurt you. That I could lose you. Listen, if... if you don't feel the same, I'm begging you to forgive me. I just don't want to lose you..."

"Drew...", May's voice came out, whispering and laughing nicely. "You talk too much." She pulled him away a little, so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm not taking this as an offense, ya know ? I love you too, I only thought that you were... Ya know, you looked so arrogant, sometimes, that I didn't know what to think about you. But you were always there, by my side, to teach me new techniques, and to cheer me up with your roses. In the end, I end up thinking that maybe you were just as confused as me. And now that I know your story with Diana, I... understand you each day a little more."

"... Would you like to know me more and more ?"  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Would you like to travel with me through Kalos, May ? You're not forced to, but that's what I wanted to tell you in the first place..."  
"I'd love to. But now, we should maybe -ya know- train for that contest. Before someone find us..."  
Her cheeks were now colored in a bright pink. It was the cutest thing Drew have ever seen in his life, so he bent down to kiss them, making May shiver again. Then he stole one last kiss on her lips, and whispered in her ear :  
"Yeah, sorry, I've forgotten it. Let's train for that contest."

Then, holding hands, they got seperated from the tree May have been pressed against, and, after regaining their usual color, they called their Pokemons out, and began to fight, using all their beauty, grace and speed to imagine wonderful moves. The two trainers smiled unconsciously at each other. Extatic. Marvelled. Full of love. Their Pokemons felt a change which they didn't understand well, but as it was a good change, they didn't protest or try to make their trainors talk. Bitting her lip, flipping his hair. Cheering up their Pokemons. Blushing at the sight of the other's smile. Definitely, there was something going on. Something strange and beautiful, wonderful. There were words writting in the air : "I love you". There was a sense to each other's blush : "you're what makes me feel like that". There was something behing the veil of their shyness : "Your kiss is still on my lips".

In the end, they trained a lot, even if their concentration was'nt as clear as it used to. They kissed again, when their Pokemons began to play, without caring of being seen. They talked about Camphrier City's contest, about contests in general, about Pokemons, about their meeting. About how frail destiny was, in a sense : it would have been easy to make them never meet.

Not so far from them, two shadows were hidden in the woods.

"Diana, come on, let them be..."  
"Hush, will you ? Oooh, don't you think they are cute ?"  
"Yeah, yeah, they are. Shall we turn back home ?"  
"Don't be so impatient, Malik. It's my brother about whom we're talking. And May looks like a nice girl. Just what he needs. Aaah... I hoped so long for this to happen, ya know Malik ? He's always scared of getting hurt or hurting people. I'm happy he found a girl to love. Aren't you ?"  
"I am, I am. But let them alone, Diana. Come on, we have a lot to prepare about our opening. And Drew would tell you later, when he's ready, about all this. Now come, honey Diana."  
"Did you call me 'honey' ?", Diana said, blushing slightly.  
"There too much love in the air, it disturbs me", he replied with a movement of shoulders, embarassed.

"Well, that's not so bad... You're right, honey Malik : we come back home now."  
She then took his hand, which make him blush too, and they walked away from the place where the two lovers where still resting.


End file.
